As Time Goes By
by childstarLeaM
Summary: There will come a day when you need to let go, but that doesn't mean things will change. Hudon family life. One-shot.


**Thank you to monroeslittle for editing this :)**

**Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>I.<p>

"Mommy! Wake up! Wake Up!" the little girl, a tiny ball of energy, yelled as she jumped up on their bed. Rachel heard her husband groan, but she didn't move.

"Mommy!" said another voice.

_Oh, great, _she thought. She opened her eyes a little to see her two angels standing on her side of the bed, looking down at her, smiling. She smiled at them and opened her eyes completely.

"Darlings, why are you up this early?"

"Because Mommy, Nana Shelby is visiting us today and you always told us to be prepared!" one of the little girls said.

"But Nana isn't going to be here until lunch time, and it's only six in the morning. We don't need to prepare food six hours before lunch time."

"But Mommy, we're not sleepy anymore," said the other girl as both girls pouted. Rachel sighed and got up the bed. "Yay! Mommy can we have a bubble bath together?"

"This early?"

"Yes Mommy! Pretty, pretty, pretty please!"

"Okay fine! Go to your room and wait for Mommy there, okay?" The girls nodded and ran to their room. "Finn," she said, shaking her husband.

"What, Rach? You want me to join you girls?"

"Funny, Finn. . .I just want you to wake up already!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Whoa, fine! No need to yell, Rach!"

Finn got up and walked beside Rachel, leaning down to give her a kiss on her lips. Rachel smiled against his lips but pushed him away when she heard their daughters call.

"Go downstairs and prepare breakfast," she told Finn before going to their girls' room.

"Alright, c'mon! Let's go to the bathroom!"

Both girl cheered and ran to the bathroom. Rachel shook her head and smiled. She entered the bathroom and prepared the tub. It was huge so they can all fit. They all removed their clothes and stepped into the tub.

She smiled to herself as she watched her twins play with the bubbles. She couldn't help but think how lucky she is to have them in her life. Margaret Leigh Hudson was so much like her. She loved the same things that Rachel did. She also wanted to be a Broadway singer like Rachel when she grew up. Roxanne Leigh Hudson was like Finn-she liked sports and eating just like her father. Of course, she wanted to be a Broadway singer, too.

"Mommy?" Roxanne said.

"Yes, baby?

"Why aren't you playing with us? Are you mad at us? We're sorry for waking you up so early." Roxanne and Margaret both looked up at her with identical pouts.

"Oh, no, baby. Of course I'm not mad. C'mere!" Rachel said as she motioned for her twins to cuddle with her. "I was just thinking of how lucky I am to have you girls in my life."

Both girls smiled. "Mommy?"

"Yes, Margaret?"

"Can we do this again?"

"What? Have bubble baths together?" she asked, and her girls nodded.

"Of course we can," she said as she hugged her girls closer.

"We love you, Mommy."

"I love you both, too, but right now we have to get up or we'll turn into prunes."

They all got up to wash the bubbles off and then got dressed. They went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Daddy!" the girls yelled in unison.

"Hi angels!" he said as he picked both of them up. "Wow, you both smell good!" The girls giggled, and he placed them down the chair so they could start eating. Rachel wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Well, hello there, baby." He turned around to kiss her hair. "You smell good, too." he whispered, which made Rachel laugh.

"Later." She winked at her husband.

"Mommy! Daddy! Let's eat!"

They both looked down at their twins and smiled.

II.

All of the members of the glee club, Blaine, William, Shelby, Hiram, Leroy, Carole, and Burt gathered around the table as they sang happy birthday. The twins are now six year old and are both starting to look a lot like their mother.

"Blow your candles, girls!" Rachel said. They blew their candles and everyone clapped.

"Gifts!" the twins yelled in unison.

"Nah-uh. Not yet. We'll eat first, then gifts," Rachel said as she watched the girls frown.

After thirty minutes of eating and chatting, the twins were both ready to open their gifts. They received a lot of designer clothes, courtesy of their aunts and uncles. Shelby gave them both Tiffany necklaces. Hiram, Leroy, Carole and Burt gave them a lot of toys.

At eight in the evening, everyone started to leave. Shelby stayed because she wanted to help Rachel clean up. They were in the kitchen talking while the girls and Finn were watching a movie.

"Rachel, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being there during your sixth birthday."

"Mom. . ."

"No, Rachel. Just let me say this. I missed so much in your life, and I'm sorry. I made so many mistakes in my life, but the biggest one was giving you up. I know I've apologized before, but being here at your daughters' birthday just reminded me of how much I missed."

"Mom, it's okay. It hurts me too, you know, thinking that you weren't there. But you're here now. Isn't that what's more important? I'm glad that you came into my life when I was sixteen. I may not be a baby anymore, but remember all those times I needed you? Plus, you've been there in the most important days of my life. My wedding, the day I gave birth to my daughters, and you are still here now. I don't care about the past anymore. You don't have to apologize anymore, Mom. I'm thankful that even though I was sixteen already when we met, you still decided to stay and be there for me. I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby. And I don't care if you're already twenty nine, I'll still call you baby."

Rachel grinned and hugged her mother. "Fine with me." They hugged for a few more seconds and then continued to clean up. At ten, Shelby decided to leave. She hugged her granddaughters and gave Finn a motherly kiss on the cheek, and Rachel walked her out. When they reached the door, Shelby turned around and hugged Rachel one more time.

"I love you, baby girl."

"I love you too." Rachel gave her mom a kiss on the cheek and waved goodbye. She went back to the living room and carried Margaret upstairs, while Finn did the same thing with Roxanne. They both helped their daughters change into their pajamas and tucked them in.

"Mommy, Daddy, this was the best birthday _ever_," Margaret said sleepily. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Roxanne mumbled. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, baby girls. Close your eyes now. We love you."

"We love you too." the twins said as they drifted to sleep.

Finn and Rachel looked at them and smiled before closing their bedroom door.

III.

"Mom! C'mon! We're gonna be late for ballet!" a nine year-old Margaret yelled.

"I'm coming!" Rachel yelled as she ran outside. "Alright, all of your things are with you?"

"Yes!" the girls said as they entered the car.

After twenty minutes, they arrived at the studio. The girls were getting ready now.

"I'm so excited!" Margaret told Claire, the daughter of Puck and Quinn.

"Me too! Where's Aunt Rachel?"

"She's just looking for your mom and dad."

"Oh my gosh! That's Rachel Hudson! I can't believe a Broadway superstar is watching us perform!" they heard one of the girls in their ballet class said. The girls chuckled, which caught the attention of the Rachel Hudson fan.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you laughing? Are you not nervous that _the_ Rachel Hudson will be watching us? Oh my gosh! She's walking towards here!" the girl said, almost yelling which made the twins and Claire laugh loudly. She glared at them and then focused her attention back to Rachel, who was standing behind her.

"I'm a huge fan of yours, Ms. Berry. I want to be like you when I grow up!"

"Well, thank you, sweetie. Just don't give up, okay?" Rachel said as the little girl nodded.

"Aunt Rachel!" Claire yelled as she ran to give her a hug.

"Hi Honey! Are you ready for tonight?" she received a smile and a nod. "Good. What about you, my angels? Are you nervous?" she said as walked in front of them.

"Nope!"

"That's good. Can I have a kiss before you go on stage?"

The twins giggled as they leaned forward to kiss their mother's lips quickly. "Where's daddy?" Roxanne asked.

"He's almost here. Good luck, girls!"

"Thanks, Mommy!" they said as they waved. They looked at the girl and noticed her mouth was slight opened. "Umm. . .are you okay?"

"You're Rachel Hudson's daughters?"

"Yes."

"Oh, no wonder the both of you are amazing!"

They smiled sweetly at her and walked to their positions. They took a deep breath as the curtains start to open. At eight in the evening, the show ended and the audience was very happy. The show was amazing. Rachel and Finn were both so proud of their daughters.

"Good thing they don't dance like you, Finn."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding, baby." Rachel laughed as they walked backstage to meet their daughters.

"Girls! That was amazing! You were both amazing!"

"Thank you! Our teacher said that too! Are we going to go out and celebrate?"

"Of course!"

"At Sardi's?" Roxanne asked with a puppy dog eyes that she knew her father couldn't resist. The twins cheered when Finn agreed, and they all walked out together. They saw Claire, Puck ,and Quinn in the parking lot. They hugged and asked them to join them at Sardi's, but the Puckermans decided not to go because they still have to get their other daughter from Puck's mom.

They arrived home at about ten in the evening, all very tired.

"Time for bed!"

The twins ran upstairs to their room to get change.

"Mom!"

"Yes?" Rachel poked her head in their daughters' room.

"Can you sing to us?"

"Of course."

In the middle of the song, the twins were already asleep. Rachel stood up and gave her daughters a kiss before leaving their room.

IV.

"Roxie? Are you okay?" Margaret asked her crying sister. "What's wrong? Why are you here in the bathroom?" Roxanne just looked at her and continued crying. Margaret didn't know what to do so she went to Rachel's room.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Roxie's crying."

"Why?

"I don't know."

Rachel took Margaret's hand and entered the bathroom.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

"Mom!" Roxanne exclaimed and held out her arms. Rachel kneeled in front of her and hugged her. "Ssh. . .tell me what's wrong, sweetie."

"I'm bleeding."

"You're what?"

"Bleeding! It won't stop, Mom! I'm scared!"

Rachel asked her to stand up and noticed that her shorts had blood in it. Margaret gasped, which made Roxanne cry harder.

"Honey, calm down! There's nothing to be scared of!"

"But Mom! I'm bleeding!"

"Roxie, remember what I told you about this? It happens to every girl."

"Oh. . ._Oh!_" Roxanne said as she realized what her mom was talking about.

"C'mon, take of your shorts and underwear, I'll just go to my room to get a pad."

"Okay."

After a few minutes, Roxie was all cleaned up.

"Mom? When am I going to have my period?" Margaret asked.

Rachel chuckled. "I don't know, baby. Now how about you girls watch a movie while I prepare dinner?"

"Funny Girl?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. The twins ran down the living room and started the movie. Rachel went to the kitchen to cook when she heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" she heard the twins yell.

"Hi girls! Where's mom?"

"In here!"

"Hi baby!" Finn said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel turned around and gave her husband a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Roxie started her period today."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, she cried." Finn laughed, and Rachel frowned at him. "Finn, it's not funny."

"No it's not, but it's adorable."

"Yeah, it is. I can't believe they're already twelve. They are growing up so fast."

"I know, baby."

And then she couldn't help but blurt out the news. "Finn, I'm pregnant."

He looked stunned. "You're what?"

"Finn, I'm pretty sure you heard what I said."

"But. . .you're. . .we're gonna have another baby? After twelve years?"

"Yes." Rachel grinned as Finn hugged and kissed her multiple times.

"Girls! Come in here!"

"What?"

"You're going to have a baby brother or sister!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really!"

The twins hugged their mother.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome!"

Finn looked at his favorite girls and smiled. _Oh yeah, this is gonna be awesome_, he thought.

V.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"Yes, baby?"

"Up!"

Finn looked down at her four year-old daughter, Casey, and carried her.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hi baby!" he said as her daughter poked his nose and giggled. He did the same thing then tickled her daughter. She squirmed in his arms and laughed loudly.

"Dad!"

"Yeah?"

"Mark's here!"

Finn walked out of the kitchen and greeted Margaret with her boyfriend, Mark. He actually liked the boy. Mark was just like him when he was in high school, the quarterback and also a member of the glee club, though he wasn't the captain.

"Hey baby!" he said as her gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead. "Hey Mark!"

"Hi Mr. Hudson"

"We're going out."

"Okay, where's your sister?"

"Outside. She's just parking her car."

"Hi Dad!"

"Hi baby! Where's Darren?"

"Here Mr. Hudson!" Roxie's boyfriend said as he opened the front door.

"You guys going with Margaret and Mark?"

"Nah, we'll just watch a movie in my room. Hi Casey!" Roxie answered as she took her baby sister from her dad.

"Where's my kiss?" she said which earned a giggle from her little sister. Casey then kissed her cheek and reached her arms out to Margaret to also give her a kiss.

"Alright, I'm going out, Dad. Just tell Mom. Love you!" Margaret said as she gave Casey back to Finn.

"Okay! Don't be out too late!" He looked at Roxanne and Darren. "You two, door stays open."

"Yes, sir!" Darren said as they went upstairs.

"Daddy! I want ice cream!"

"Okay, we'll just wait for Mommy."

"I'm here. Why are you waiting for me?"

"She wants ice cream," Finn answered as he kissed his wife.

"Oh, you do?" Rachel took Casey from Finn and pecked her daughter's lips. "Did you miss, Mommy?"

"Yes! Can we eat ice cream?"

Rachel laughed and went to the kitchen to get some ice cream.

"Mark and Margaret went out. Darren and Roxie are upstairs."

"Okay." Rachel said as she fed her daughter some ice cream.

"How were rehearsals?"

"Good."

"Casey is excited to watch you on the opening night, aren't you baby?"

Casey giggled and nodded.

"I'm excited too, baby."

"I wanna be like you, Mommy. I wanna sing on stage too!"

"Oh, you do, huh? Well, that's good. We'll support you whatever you want to do when you grow up," Rachel said as she went upstairs, followed by Finn who was carrying Casey.

"Hi Darren."

"Hi Mrs. Hudson. I was just getting ready to leave. I'll see you tomorrow, Roxie." Darren said as he gave Roxie a kiss. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too." Roxie said, and Rachel smiled a little at how adorable they were.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Hudson!" Darren called. "Bye Casey!"

"Bye Dawen!"

He left, and Roxie looked at Rachel, smiling in greeting. "Hi Mom."

"Hi honey, how was school?"

"Awesome, as always!" she replied brightly.

"Good, well, get ready for bed now." She glanced down the stairs. "And I think Margaret's here now."

"Kay, 'night mom. Love you!"

"Love you too, honey."

Margaret appeared at the top of the stairs. "Hey Mom."

"Hi baby! Did you have fun?"

"Yes!" Margaret grinned. "And Mark says hi."

"Okay, well, get ready for bed now!"

Margaret nodded and kissed her. "Love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, sweetheart!"

Rachel changed Casey then sang to her before going to their room. "I'm so tired," she told Finn.

"Well, then let's sleep."

Rachel chuckled and cuddled to Finn.

"I love you, my little Broadway star."

"I love you too, my big football star".

VI.

Margaret and Roxanne were both packing their things for London that night. They were both accepted into a prestigious school there. They were almost done packing when they heard a knock on their door.

"Come in!"

"Hi girls!"

"Hi Mom!"

"How's the packing going?"

"Almost done!"

"Oh, good." Rachel sat down at Roxie's bed as she watched them pack.

"Mom, are you okay?" Margaret asked while sitting down beside her.

"Do you remember when you were young, you used to wake me up early because you wanted to have bubble bath together? You did that every Friday morning," Rachel said and laughed.

"Mom. . ."

"I'm just going to miss you both so much! I think you grew up too fast. I want you both to stay as my babies forever."

"Mom. . ." Roxie said as she went to sit at the other side of Rachel. "We are still your babies, well, except you can't carry us and have bubble baths with us anymore." She chuckled as they both gave their mom a huge hug. "We love you, Mommy."

Rachel smiled and kissed both of her daughter's head. "I love you both too."

"Hey what about me!"

"And me!"

Rachel and the twins looked at the door and saw Finn and Casey.

"C'mere!" Rachel said. Finn and Casey sat behind them and they all hugged each other.

"I'm very proud of you! Both of you!"

"Thanks, Daddy," Margaret said. "Please don't cry like Mom. I don't think I can handle anymore tears."

"What about me? Can I cry?" Casey said already crying.

"Well, you already are!" Roxie said as she laughed and gave her baby sister a hug.

"Alright, c'mon! It's time for bed! We need to wake up early tomorrow!"

Roxie and Margaret looked at each other when Rachel, Finn and Casey stood up.

"Mom!" the twins said. "Can we sleep with you tonight?"

"Me too!" Casey exclaimed.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and smiled, "Of course you can. C'mon!"

With that, their daughters went in the room with them. Good thing they have huge bed. Casey was in the middle, in between Roxie and Margaret, while Finn was on Margaret's side and Rachel was on Roxie's.

"Sing to us, Mom."

Rachel grinned as she watched her daughters fall asleep to the sound of her voice.

They all woke up at five in the morning to get ready. They arrived at the airport two hours later.

"Both of you take care, okay? Call us the moment you land. Don't forget to eat right, and just take care of yourselves," Rachel said, crying.

"Mom, please stop. You're making me cry." Roxie hugged her mother. She tried to keep herself from crying but she failed. The twins were both crying now like Rachel and Casey.

They hugged their parents and little sister one more time before walking away. They turned around one more time and smiled at their parents.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"We did good."

"We did, baby, we really did."

**_Please Review :)_**


End file.
